Secret Story 4.1 - The Mystery Of Salem
Secret Story 4.1 - The Mystery of Salem is re-done of the Secret Story ORG, technically the fifth to be made, Secret Story 4.1 is a reboot after the original fourth season was cancelled due to some conflicts with both the cast and the host of the show. After a nearly year-long absence, Secret Story 4.1 is a re-run of the original ORG. = Changes = *'Bigger and Better' - This season starts with 16 contestants, the biggest Day 1 cast ever (although second largest after Secret Story 2) *'Town of Salem' - Based on the web-game and board game, each contestant will be given a role that will grant them special ability that they can execute once a week. **'Saboteur' - Among the 16 contestants, one person is the Saboteur, tasked with causing havoc as well as avoiding detection by surviving until the Final Five. *'Accusations' - Contestants will be able to vote for two contestants they think is the Saboteur, when the Saboteur is finally evicted, the person who correctly identified the Saboteur the most will be granted a huge advantage in the game. = Contestants = * Note the HoH Noms. refers to times the contestant was nominated by an HoH during nominations ceremony while the Eviction noms. refers to times the Housemates was eligible to actually BE evicted (i.e either by automatic nomination, Final 3/4 or by being one of the two nominees nominated post-veto ceremony). = The Game = Note, a striked name means that a housemate was saved by the veto. Name in italics means that the person became a replacement nominee. Town of Salem Accusations History At the end of each week, the remaining contestants will vote to accuse two people for two and one point respectively. The Mayor will be able to give four and two points as well as void one person. The following day, a dinner ceremony will be held where the three people with most points are accused of being the Saboteur, as well as revealing who if anybody was scared and who is the new Head of House. Notes *'Note 1' - Due to calculation error ''TBA was meant to be accused in Week 3 but was not included. *'Note 2' - Week 5's Accusations/Dinner Ceremony erroneously displayed Jaylen as the new HoH and Tyler R as one of the accused, before the game proceeded it was noticed that the calculations were off and in fact Jaylen was innocent and Tyler R the new HoH. Veto Players This season, only six players are eligible to play in VETO competitions Voting History Notes *Note 1''' - Due to Josh walking from the game, the scheduled eviction was cancelled. *Note '''2 - Blaine, Gavin, Hunter and Patryk gave up their right to vote to evict in Week 6's Power of Veto competition. *Note 3 - As the vote ended in a tie, Tyler M had to cast the deciding vote. Popularity Poll Every round the public are given the chance to vote for their favorite contestant on a poll. Category:Secret Story 4.1